


Under Moonlight

by Mirio_cle



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AtLA, Avatar: The Last Airbender - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Katara - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Sokka / Reader, Song references, aang - Freeform, before the invasion, references, slight aang /reader if you squint, sokka (avatar) - Freeform, sokka with his hair down, toph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirio_cle/pseuds/Mirio_cle
Summary: (Name) reveals to the Gaang that she's been busy making money for them. Sokka thinks its so sweet and thoughtful of her to do that, so much that he couldn't sleep at all since he feels guilty about it.He then joins (Name) while she makes the money maker one night.
Relationships: Aang (Avatar)/Reader, Sokka (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 228





	Under Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I've just rewatched Avatar: The Last Air Bender during quarantine and I thought of making this

“What the- Where did all this money come from?”

Sokka poured out the silver pieces from a pouch hidden away in a bag. It clanged on the ground, some rolling away from his feet.

“You guys haven’t been scamming people again, have you?” Katara put a hand on her hip, eyeing Toph and Aang. Aang shook his head while Toph blew her hair out of her face. “Don’t worry, Sugar Queen. We’re not doing that stuff anymore.”

“Then, where did we get.. I don’t know, couple hundred and fifty silver pieces?” Sokka exclaimed, throwing around the pouch. He then bent down to collect the money and put it back into the bag. “Maybe (Name) knows. She’s the only other one we havent asked.” Toph suggested, making a cirlce in the air. “Speaking of which, she’s coming back right now.”

The bushes rustled and out came (Name), humming a quiet tune to herself. “Hello.” She greeted with a wave. “I brought some clean water for the next trip.”

“(Name), do you know anything about these silver pieces?” Sokka asked, shaking the bag, the pieces jingling around it. (Name) flinched, squeezing the water filled bag in her hands.

“W-what pieces? My, that sounds like a lot…I wonder where that came from..” she rubbed her chin, pretending to be curious about it.

“(Name), you’re a lousy liar.” Toph commented, throwing a pebble at her forehead.

“ow..” she rubbed at her forehead, sighing. “Fine, ya got me. I own those pieces.”

“HA! I knew it! I couldn’t believe you kept it from us! We’re so mad at you!” Sokka yelled, pointing at her. Only to wilt and stand up straight. “Wait, are we supposed to be mad at her or what?”

Katara brushed off Sokka, standing in front of her. “Well, that’s to be decided. (Name), how did you get those silver pieces? Like you said, it’s an awful lot. It’s kind of suspicious how much you kept from us.”

“Well…you see..” (Name) shied away from them, fiddling with her thumbs. “I-I‘ve been..doing stuff…for people..” she sheepishly grinned at them, all of them raising their eyebrows.

“What kind of “stuff”, (Name)?” Sokka took a step forward, staring her down. He hoped it wasn’t something too bad, or embarrassing. Then again, (Name) wouldn’t do that to herself. She’s too pure.

“I hope it’s not something bad.” Aang scratched his neck, waiting for her honest answer.

“Uh, I make things to sell to people. I use my earthbending to make it.” She pulled out smooth, carved stones out of her pocket and showed it to them, placing one in Toph’s hand for her to feel.

“Wow, these are really pretty.” Aang, held it up to the moonlight, the smooth stone almost glimmering. The stone was circular in shape, with dips carved into it designing a small pattern. It was so intricate and perfect looking it seemed like it was made by hand. A perfect pendant for a necklace. “But, how’d you make it? I didn’t know you could do this.”

“Look, Aang. You and Toph have been working with sharp, and rough stones, while I worked with both that and soft, smooth rock. I learned how to make it since I was a kid. It was one of my favorite hobbies.”

Sokka and Katara looked at each other, then back at (Name). “That’s awesome and all, but why did you keep it from us? And why didn’t you tell us about this?” Katara placed her hands on her shoulders, looking at her in the eye.

“Uhh, I knew some of us would have spent it, even I would, I admit it, so I kept it as money for emergencies. Like, really really big important emergencies.” (Name) explained, placing the stones back into her pockets. “And I kinda didn’t want to be bothered while I worked. It’s super hard to make these. It takes me almost two weeks to make something that small. Anything bigger it might take me a few months.”

Sokka paused, thinking. Ever since they met in Omashu, she’s been nothing but kind, patient and understanding. She does everything she could for the team, even when it’s difficult for her to do. “But, we could have found another way to get more money and get by. You didn’t have to do this for us, (Name).”

She laughed, waving it off. “Oh, it’s nothing, Sokka. Anything for you guys! Besides, its for our own good. We can’t risk not having any money when we need it, and I like making the stones, even though it takes so long. Plus, they pay really well.”

Katara smiled at her, embracing her for a few minutes. “Thank you, (Name).”

\----

“You don’t have to tuck me in, (Name).”

“Aww, I can’t give my little Toffee a kiss goodnight?”

“…okay, just one.”

(Name) pressed her lips against her forehead and pat Toph’s hip before moving on to Aang.

She’s developed this nightly routine since Appa got lost. She made sure everyone was okay before going to sleep herself during those days, and even now. It was adorable, and really nice of her.

“Good Night Aang, sleep well.” She embraced him and kissed his forehead. “Night, (Name).” he hugged her back and yawned, nuzzling into Appa. “Night night, Appa, you too Momo.” She pet their heads and left for Sokka and Katara.

“Good night Katara. Sweet dreams.” She hugged her, and went to Sokka next.

“I’m not a kid, (Name). I’m 17.” He smiled at her, pinching her cheek. “Even 17 year old warriors like you need it.” She insisted, kissing her forehead, before removing the hair tie he had.

“Hey, I didn’t say you could do that.” He tried to reach for it but she hushed him. “Ah, but you look more handsome with your hair down. Good night, Sokka. Sweet dreams.”

Sokka froze, his face burning red from her compliment.

She..she thought he was handsome? Even with that wolftail everyone made fun of?

He peeked over to her, already lying on her side. The corners of his lips lifted into a soft smile.

“Good night, (Name).”


End file.
